1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage system storing data in plural magnetic disk devices.
2. Related Art
A storage system is known in which a sub-system is constructed by a disk array including magnetic disk devices and data is stored in the disk array.
Since the storage system is connected to plural computers, the storage system is often used in an environment such as a data center on which many computers are concentrated.
Power consumption of the data centers or devices disposed in the data centers tends to increase. Particularly, the power consumption of the storage system is great and thus there is a need for power saving control such as shutting down the power supply of disks or carrying out migration of data depending on operating statuses of devices in the storage system. In order to embody the power saving control, it is necessary to accurately obtain the power consumption depending on the operating statuses of devices by detailed constituent units.
Since the storage system is generally connected to plural host computers, the same physical resources in the storage system are shared with the plural host computers. In general, the physical resources in the storage system are logical partitioned and the storage system provides the resultant logical resources to the host computers.
At this time, in order to make the power saving control in the entire system including the host computers and the storage system, it is preferable that the power consumption of the storage system should be obtained every host computer, that is, every logical resource.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a method of measuring power of operating parts, mapping the measured power onto rated power, I/O command count, and transfer size, and providing the mapping to a manager is known (for example, see JP-A-2007-079754).
As another method, a method of providing a threshold value to the power consumption of a device and controlling a rotation frequency of a disk and an ON/OFF operation of a power source so that the power is smaller than the threshold value is known (for example, JP-A-2008-003719). In the configuration described in JP-A-2008-003719, a control is made using the maximum values of power consumption of components, that is, the rated power.
As another method, a method of simulating a small-sized hard drive used for notebook PCs (simulation for status change such as I/O tracing, seeking, head waiting, and access) to estimate the power consumption is known (for example, “Modeling Hard-Disk Power Consumption”, Proceedings of 2nd USENIX Conference on File and Storage Technologies, 2003). A method of estimating power consumption using a ratio of operating times is also disclosed as a simple method in “Modeling Hard-Disk Power Consumption.”